Silver and Platinum
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: What happens when two journeying warriors end up falling hard for one another while searching for the biggest blood sucker in the universe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Trinity Blood or the characters. I'm just borrowing them! If I owned them, would I be poor as hell? Anyway, the yaoi queen is back and I know that I have a lot of stories to update, but this wouldn't get out of my head….BTW I was inspired by the ending of ep. 24 of Trinity Blood to write this…

Silver and Platinum

Chapter 1: From A Distance (Ion's POV)

I couldn't control my racing heart as I watched Father Nightroad…no… Abel…look to the sky as if he was waiting for a sign of some kind. I really didn't mean to stare but I couldn't help myself. He was handsome, strong, and….dare I say it…drop dead immortal sex god…

"Ion," I heard Abel's seep silky baritone call out to me. I looked up at him and tried not to blush. I composed myself and waited. "Are you sure you wish to come with me? I will not return until _he_ is destroyed."

"After all he's done…I'm sure I wish to fight alongside you." I said. My heart stopped at the smile he gave me. It was grateful and yet…it was…pure heaven…Of course, I was not ready to tell him that. At least…not yet…

"Ion…" Abel called out. "You're spacing out again."

"Oh…I'm sorry Father Nightroad..." I said with a heavy blush. "I just…shall we go?" I walked on ahead, wishing I would just melt into the ground. I thought my feelings for Esther were enough but damn I was wrong! With Esther it was nothing more than a puppy crush. With Father Nightroad…it was something more; something, forbidden and hell I was ready to stop being the goody-to-shoes for a moment of sin…

"ION!" A voice roared. I snapped to and realized that I was held by the collar. I looked down and my crimson eyes widened. I had the crashing waters beneath my feet! I saw Abel at the edge, holding my arms and he looked grim. I looked down at myself and sighed. He pulled me up and sat me down.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked a bit sharply. "You don't seem to be focused."

_Or maybe I am too focused and yet you're too thick-headed to realize the obvious…_I thought as I crossed my arms and sulked. I heard the older man sigh and look at the sky.

"Ion, time is of the essence." He said as he stood up, bringing me to my feet. "You know problems arise at night." My eyes widened at that and nodded. I knew that he was right. We both knew that Cain was still at large and while he still lived, the world would face endless days and nights of hell. I knew that the Father was concerned of my behavior but he didn't show it. I had to be strong, for our friends, our people, and for him. Question was: Can I balance duty and my hearts' desire?

_**Yea it's short but it will get better! But that's up to you…if you want me to continue or improve on it, you have to let me know by leaving a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Stage (Abel's POV)

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Ion. He was acting….strange. Esther had it, Noelle had it, Lilith too. What in the Lord's good green Earth was going on? I thought it was a sugar high but when I saw the look in Ion's eyes, the flushed cheeks and the shy demeanor, I scratched that off immediately and knew I was in deep shit. Of course, I had to play it off but to be honest, after having a transfusion of Lilith's blood, I 'matured' mentally not to mention obtained my final form. Things had not been the same since that day…I cleared my head, looked ahead and smiled. We were near the Empire and I knew that there was only _one person_ who could help me figure this out as well as tell me Cain's whereabouts and offer assistance…

"Ion," I called to the younger vampire over my shoulder, trying not to do a double take at the blush that adorned those pretty little cheeks. _Woah, hold it, he's a child, what am I doing? Vampire or no, he had not matured yet. This could just be a…what's the word…a crush._ If it was just a 'crush' Ion had to get rid of it immediately before we continued. _But what if it wasn't a 'crush'? What if it was more that that?_ I stopped in my tracks at that. _What if…nah…that's silly…isn't it? Yea…I mean he's still young and I'm over 900…_

"Father Nightroad?" Ion called to me, sounding quite close. I turned and winced at the younger vampire bumping quite hard into me, headfirst, the impact bringing him to his knees and to the front of my pants! We both looked at each other wide eyed and blushed. Ion hurried to his feet and walked a few steps ahead of me, which was kind of good and bad; good for I was able to conceal my arousal and bad because I had a good view of his back side! _Damn it, why couldn't he be a bit older? _I growled. I know that as a priest that I had patience but it was not eternal. I had needs too! _Someone has a sense of humor up there!_ I grumbled as I followed Ion's trail and when I approached him, we went in; the guards didn't even stop us. Why should they, Ion lived here and I was brother of the Empress after all. Of course I was not going to announce it to the entire world. I was never as flamboyant as Cain. I was more the quiet type and I liked it that way…

"ABEL NIISAN!" An excited voice chirped to my immediate left. I turned and caught my baby sister in my arms. She may have been the Empress, she may have been immortal but to me she would always be little and it was my duty to protect her as well as humans. I laughed as I ruffled her hair and she 'tried' to get away. I noticed Ion watching me with a gentle smile and I smiled back a bit before releasing my sister. She looked at Ion and smiled.

"Ion! You're here too!" She said as she hugged him warmly. I watched as Ion was a bit hesitant to return her hug and looked to me as if to ask if it was ok. I nodded and he hugged her shyly. I had to chuckle. To Ion, my little sister was his 'mother' but she was also his Empress. I knew that he would do anything for her…

"So Abel Niisan, are you going to stay a bit?" I heard my sister ask, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I was screwed. She had the _famous_ puppy eyes and she knew that I was a Class A sucker for it!

"Yes Seth, we'll stay for a bit." I said. "Ion, why don't you choose a room? You seem a bit tired and I have to speak with my sister." Ion nodded, seeming grateful for the idea of a rest, and after bowing to my sister, departed with a servant. We waited until he was out of earshot before speaking. Of course it had to be Seth to beat me to it!

"Abel niisan, if you stare any harder at Ion you'd burn a hole in him." She giggled. I shook my head and dropped my jaw. _When did she get so raunchy? _I thought as I took a seat opposite from her. I ordered my usual, milk tea with 13 spoons of sugar and looked at her.

"Seth, it's not…"

"Abel niisan," My sister said as she sat back in her seat. "It's been over 900 years since then. I'm sure she will understand that you have to move on. You are still living and breathing. And you may not realize it but Ion is maturing. Soon, he will 'grow up'." I looked at her confused and she sighed.

"You make it sound like he's a bug. He's just tired Seth." I said. Seth looked at me and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"My children go through a stage when they hit a certain age. Ion is approaching that age very soon. At that time, he will not be able to be of much use to you until it is finished."

"Why is that?" I asked. She was about to answer when a servant came running to us. We both stood up and waited.

"Empress, Crown Prince, the Count of Memphis…."

"What's wrong with him?" I demanded. Seth and the servant looked at me and then at each other with a knowing look. I brushed it aside for I didn't give a damn. Ion could've been hurt, or kidnapped, or worse…

"He's hit the stage my Empress." The servant said. Seth's eyebrows shot into her hair. I just blinked. _What was this stage that they are all talking about?_

"Take us to him Liae." My sister said. Liae, who turned out to be Ion's 'assigned' servant, led us to the room that Ion was in. I was taken aback. The room was simple and elegent. The window offered a beautiful ocean view; mahogany furniture and deep wine carpets, sheets and curtains adorned the room. Slumped over the settee by the window, was Ion and he didn't look good. In fact, he looked like he hadn't slept well in ages. His hair seemed limp and dull, he had deep circles under his eyes and in short….he looked like shit!

"Seth, is he asleep?!" I asked my sister as she and the man servant put Ion into bed. I looked up and growled._ Oh yea you got a sense of humor all right!_

"Abel niisan," Seth said as she held my hand. "This stage…is what considered being puberty for my children. When it's their time to 'grow up' their bodies will 'know' and shut down for a spell. I can not tell you when he will wake. It could be a few hours, days…perhaps even longer." I was seething. I couldn't wait around but I didn't and couldn't leave Ion. I was not heartless like Cain. It wasn't Ion's fault for this biological change. I sighed and took a seat next to the bed. Seth sat down next to me and waved for the servant to leave but to bring the orders to the room. She knew that I could use the tea right about now.

"Niisan," She said. "I know that you're searching for him, for he wasn't destroyed in the last battle. And the Orden is still at large. I will send Asta-chan with you until Ion wakens."

"But Seth…I can't…"

"Ion is safer here with me at the palace and we both know it. You are not deserting him niisan. When he wakes, I will tell him. I'm sure he will understand. Now, the last sighting of the Orden was due East of here, Asta-chan will be waiting at the front. Make haste." I nodded and gathered my guns and before leaving, looked to where Ion lay in a coma-like sleep. _Not even the Gods could shake him from that. Awaken soon and wait for me…wait for me…_I bowed my head and left. I had to do this fast. The sooner Cain and his Orden were destroyed, the better off we all would be.

_**Oh wow, Ion's down for the count. How long should he be out for? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Platinum Fury part 1 (Asta's POV)

I have never seen Abel so determined to end anything before this. When the Empress told me that I was to work with Abel because Ion was undergoing 'the stage' I was both happy and upset. I was happy for I would be working with my partner again and upset for Ion. I knew, as well as everyone else in the kingdom, that Ion wanted to be with Abel. _In more ways than one…_I thought with a giggle. I mean I couldn't blame Ion. Abel was handsome and powerful in his own right but he was such a goofball at times. But then again, it would balance out for Ion was too uptight at times…

_I am NOT uptight!_ A thought rang through my head. I missed a step and fell flat on my face. Abel helped me up and we looked at each other, as if we both heard it. It sounded mature but sensuous at the same time. We both held back a blush at the thought but the voice seemed familiar somehow…

"Ion?" Abel called out softly. There was a brief pause but the answer came nonetheless.

_Abel…you can hear me? Oh good, where are you? I can't move or wake up…_

"You're at the palace, in bed for you're undergoing 'the stage'…"

_That's impossible, it's too soon…no one has undergone it as young as I..._

"Believe it, you are." Abel said with a slight chuckle. "I have Asta-san with me. She will fill in for you until you awaken."

_I really wanted…now look at me…I'm a fucking vegetable!_ We heard Ion sob. We both bit back a laugh for we NEVER knew that Ion knew such language. _Abel forgive me, I really wanted to help you…_

"Don't worry yourself about it." Abel said. "You focus on the stage and Asta-san and I will deal with this."

_Like hell!_ Ion's mind voice yelled. _I said that I would help and that IS FINAL! _We turned toward the palace, which was a good ten to twenty miles away, and noticed a few trees had been reduced to splinters! I had to gulp. Ion was growing quickly! If he could do that with his mind alone, I didn't want to imagine what he could do physically…

"Partner, let's get this search over with so you can calm your mate down." I dashed a bit but looked over my shoulder and stopped when I didn't see Abel move an inch. His eyes were wide and his body was taut. That was not normal…

"Ion, are you holding Abel with your mind?"

_No why would I mind control to my own mate? Are you mad?_

"Abel can't move!" I cried. For some reason the link went dead…

"That would be MY doing." A new voice chuckled. I turned and saw the Puppetmaster and the Magus. I growled and was about to attack when I heard a scream. I saw Abel being electrocuted and the 'strings' tightening around him. The Magus looked me in the eyes.

"We are not here for you Dutchess of Kiev." He said smoothly. "We are here for Abel- sama. Our Lord wants him...nay…needs him."

"For what purpose?" I asked as I tightened my grip on my weapon.

"Our Lord needs a new body for he can not maintain his for long. Since he and Abel-sama share the same DNA, it is a PERFECT match."

"You and your Lord will not have him!" I cried. "For you two will not return to your Master beyond the depths of hell. Now DIE!" I lunged and the Magus nodded to the Puppetmaster who tightened the strings more and with the Magus' magic it was hell for my partner. He screamed again but a gleam of silver sliced through the air and cut the strings! I caught Abel's fallen body and held him close.

"HOW DID HE BREAK FREE?" The Puppetmaster screamed. The Magus hissed and murmured a spell.

"Failure…is not an option." He said as he summoned his magic. "For interfering you will die."

"NOT BEFORE YOU!" A new voice shouted as a dagger made of ice cut through his shields and got him in the eye. The Magus hissed and pulled it out, his eye growing back immediately and glared at the direction the dagger was thrown. I looked too and gasped.

The figure was an unearthly beautiful man, in his early twenties with full silky platinum hair which reached his calves. The skin was creamy and changed from porcelain to alabaster. The eyes were crimson and had lost their childish roundness. They were almond shaped and narrowed. The lips were pink and full and would be tempting if they hadn't been in a snarl. In his hands, which were long and elegant with almond shaped nails, were nine ice daggers. He was dressed in purple and silver, the blue stones on the shoulders and down his sleeves were a dead giveaway to his rank. The body was envy to both men and women alike for it was flawless and seductive at the same time. The two baddies were even stunned. I mouthed the name of the platinum haired Adonis of a vampire for it seemed logical…

_Ion…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Platinum Fury part 2- Vengeance (Ion's POV)

I locked gazes with the Orden's Magus and Puppetmaster and bared my fangs. I had overheard everything from my slumber thank to the mind link I had developed. So they wanted _my mate_ for their Lord did they...? Over my dead body! I lunged at the two, flinging daggers as I zigzagged my way to them, unsheathing my sword in the progress. Someone's heart was going to be pierced on my blade this night…

"ION! STAND DOWN!" A voice commanded me. I stopped with my sword's blade at the Puppetmaster's throat and my claws at the Magus'. I knew that Abel had broken free and was coming. I controlled my racing heart and kept my stance. I didn't have to look up to see how close he was. I could _smell _him. His scent was of the moon, the night, metal, water, with a hint of lilies, jasmine and light musk. I almost purred. I even smelled the electricity and blood of the other form he had. Power and Authority came off of him in waves. He looked at the Magus and Puppetmaster evenly and asked one question;

"Where's your Master?" He asked with a deadly calm. The Magus smirked.

"And why should we tell you?"

"Because we both know that I can kill you both here and now. And it would be a shame for you just came back didn't you Puppetmaster?" We looked at the Puppetmaster and he gulped. He knew that Abel spoke the truth.

"Issack, let's just tell him." He pleaded. "I don't want to die again."

"You will not, neither will I." The Magus barked as he tossed a map to Asta. "You want us, come find us. We will be waiting." With that they left and I stood up and glared at Abel.

"Why didn't you let me kill them?" I demanded. Abel looked at me and sighed.

"Because we have to plan our next move…I will not go headfirst into a battle half-cocked." Asta and I giggled at the last part and Abel raised an eyebeow.

"Oh get your minds out of the gutter." He growled playfully. "Let us go. Ion you still need rest…"

"Abel I'm fine." I said. Abel looked at me and smirked a bit.

"That you are but still you need some rest." I watched Asta looking at us and snickering. We looked at her and waited.

"So…when we get back shall I inform the Empress of a future wedding?" She asked. We blushed and looked away. Abel laughed while I cursed and said she was crazed in our tongue. It made her bolder. "And since Ion is the 'onna' we'll have to get him measured for his bridal gown." My left eye twitched while Abel laughed harder. I glared at him and immediately he shut up. I nodded and walked back to the palace with the two giggling and chuckling idiots in tow.

We were met up by the Empress and Liae who glared at me then smiled at Asta and Abel.

"Ion, you shouldn't have left bed." My Empress said in a motherly tone. "You are not strong enough yet."

"The Orden appeared and were hurting…"

"Abel niisan could take care of himself Ion."

"But Empress I…just wanted…"

"I know you wanted to help but you would help more if you would have stayed in bed."

"I still say I was in the right place at the right time my Empress." I argued. "I would die for you, our people and my m…Abel. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to freshen up." With that and my head held high, I went to my room. I was not ready to be chided like a child. I was no longer a child. I looked at my reflection in the mirror of the vanity and sighed. I looked like an adult but I really had to learn to act like one. I closed my eyes and I heard them.

_I know that his heart was in the right place but he could have endangered himself._

_Niisan was really in danger Asta-chan?_

_Yes my Empress._

_Then it's deeper than I thought Abel niisan I know you didn't ask for it but Ion has chosen you._

_Chosen me for what…?_

_As his mate… Niisan, he loves you and how he came to you newly matured, at his full strength, shows how strong and deep his love is. He didn't want you hurt or worse. It would kill him._

_I…don't know Seth…I just don't know…_

My eyes welled up with tears at this. Was Abel rejecting me? What have I done? I looked at myself in the mirror and after wiping away my tears, I armed myself and left, planning to get the map and find the Orden myself. _Once I've found them…they will fall to my blade. Abel, I swear…you will have Contra Mundi's heart on a platter. You will never suffer again… _

Under a heavy cloak and while no one was around her, I followed Asta and took the map. She turned and saw me. _Sleep_…I commanded. _And forget._ I looked back at her fallen form and took a deep breath. _Abel…my mate...my love...wait for me._ With that and a horse, I galloped into the night.

_**Do you think Abel and the others will catch up before it's too late? Find out by leaving a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Abel's Choice (Seth's the Abel's POV)

"GONE?!" Abel niisan roared, which surprised me, Liae who reported Ion missing, and all who knew him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

"Niisan, please," I pleaded as I toke his hands in mine; I gasped at the electric shock I got. I looked at his hands and knew I had to calm him, his skin was blue black, and his claws were out! I gazed up at him and my mouth fell. His eyes were blood red, hair was up, black feathered wings raised, fangs bared and the scythe was in full view! _He's gone 100%! _My mind screamed.

"Niisan…." I pleaded with a whisper. That seemed to get his attention for he looked at me and slightly tilted his head. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me but damn…he was still scary… "Calm down, we will get Ion back. Going into a rage will not help anything." I felt him tense then relax, reverting back to normal and taking a seat.

"How could he do something this foolish?" He asked as he steepled his fingers in thought. "Doesn't he realize the danger he's put himself in?"

"Niisan, what do you want MORE than anything?" I asked him, going on a hunch. I watched him look at me and raise an eyebrow in question. "Aside from protecting all, what do you want?"

"Cain destroyed." He answered. I nodded and before I could speak again, I felt the electricity in the room thicken.

"Are….you….trying…to…tell…me…that he WENT AFTER CAIN BY HIMSELF??" I looked at my brother was marveled at how quick he had undergone the change. _It's from 0 to 100 in a single instant!_

"Where did he go?" My brother asked as he spread his wings and went to the window, opened it and stepped onto the pane.

"We….we're not sure Crown Prince." Liae said. "The Duchess of Kiev reported a map was missing from her chambers as well." I heard my brother huff and I had to giggle. He was annoyed.

"So I'll have to do this the _old fashioned _way; look." With that he took to the sky. I ran to the window and looked to the full moon, praying silently. _Please Abel-nissan…find him…_

_Why did you go off like that you foolish imp! _My mind hissed as I beat the air merciless with my black wings, already a good three hours away from the Empire, eastward. _Fighting Cain by yourself will prove nothing…_I picked up a scent of blood and stopped. There was _no way_ I'd miss _that_ scent… I had to find Ion and fast! _May the Lord help to those who dare him harm…_I landed a bit away from a camp site, making sure I was quiet and peered down. The site belonged to the Orden!

"Isaac," I heard my twin brother's voice cut through the air. "What news do you have for me? And where is my brother? Didn't I send you and the Puppetmaster to obtain him?"

"We tried my Lord but a blond renegade interfered…"

"Didn't I tell you that failing me was NOT an option?" I heard Cain ask with a deadly calm. I _knew_ that was trouble. Someone was going to die…I heard Isaac gulp a bit but hid it behind a smirk.

"Yes my Lord."

"Luckily for you, you're the only one who can fix my body and I'm in _good_ mood." He said. Something told me I _had to_ listen for this…

"My Lord?"

"Radu was on patrol and brought me back a _lovely _pet." Cain said with a purr. "Quite feisty I'll admit but, he will learn his place, _eventually._" He gestured lazily and two henchmen went into a tent in the far-most corner and brought out…Ion! My blood boiled with rage. Ion's clothes were ripped and his hair was matted with blood, dirt and sweat. He also looked slightly singed, like he had fought Radu but came off losing. He was also in chains! He was pulled and due to a lack of balance, fell at Cain's feet but held his head and eyes up. It stirred pride up in my heart. He may have been down, but Ion was as feisty as ever!

"Are you ready to submit to me?" Cain purred as he stroked Ion's hair. Ion hissed at him, baring his fangs and spitting at him. Cain looked away, wiped away the spit and slapped Ion hard across the face. Ion's face turned sharply away but he bit his lower lip. He _would not_ cry in front of anyone, in front of the Orden, least of all…

"I will never submit to a cold blooded monster like you!" Ion hissed. "I'd rather _die._"

"Why do that? It would be more rewarding and pleasing to be at my side."

"Like the hell I will…" Ion said. "You killed many and without mercy. You take _pleasure_ in other's pain and suffering. I hope to see you fall and burn in hell, where you belong!" I watched as Cain rose to his feet, his white wings spread and fully formed…_Don't you dare…_He grabbed Ion by the hair and dragged him to his feet, claws at his throat. _That…ASSHOLE…_

"Come and show yourself Abel." He called out to me. "I know that you're here. I have no problem in taking away the ones dear to you. I've done it once…I will do it again!"

"DAMN YOU!" I roared, landing to my feet and snapping at him. "Let him go!"

"You want him?" Cain lowered his hand Ion's side. My eyes widened.

"Cain….please….don't…." I begged. "Don't….do this…"

"Mercy is for the weak." Cain said. "I show…NONE!" With that he rammed his claws into Ion. I fell to my knees as Ion screamed. Cain dropped him and took to the air.

"Choose….and choose quickly little brother. He doesn't have much time…we will meet again." With that he and his Orden retreated. I hurried to Ion, undid his chains and held him in my arms. He looked at me with pained eyes, his life's-blood was ebbing away…

"A…Abel…I…forgive…me…" Ion whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. Tears stained his cheeks and I saw his beautiful eyes growing dull.

"What were you thinking?" I whispered. Ion just looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Guess you'll never know…I'm…sorry…I failed…I…lo…" I watched him choke on blood and go limp. I checked his pulse. It was _very_ faint. _Only one thing to do…_ I readjusted my grip on him and with my free hand, I bit into my wrist. I wasn't sure if it would work but I _had _to try. I couldn't lose another… I placed my bleeding wrist onto his lips and waited. _Please…_I prayed silently. _Please…drink…don't you dare die on me… _I was about to give up when I felt Ion responding by sucking on my wrist, drinking a bit but I knew he would need more. I sat him up and held him to my neck.

"Ion, listen to me, you need to drink. Come on…" I urged gently. I felt the younger vampire nuzzle my neck then biting down. I bit back a growl but held him close. I've never done this with anyone. Not even…with _her…_I closed my eyes and prayed it would work. I couldn't bear it if I lost Ion. I wasn't sure if it would for I was a Crusnik and he wasn't. _What if it fails?_ I didn't have time to find out for instinct took over, biting down on his neck while he was still on mine and falling into the cardinal bliss that the blood thirst always brought forth, taking Ion down with me, within my embrace…

_**Well will Ion survive or will Abel's effort be in vain? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Arise Crusnik 06 (Abel's POV)

I looked down at Ion and waited. He hasn't opened his eyes and I was on the edge of my seat. I wasn't sure if my blood would work on him since we were two different links on the food chain. Since the exchange, my wrist healed and after hunting down a renegade vampire, I replenished some of my blood. After I had done that, I returned to Ion, took him into my arms and flew back to the Empire, where as soon as I touched down, Seth, Asta, and Liae ran up to us, and when Liae tried to take Ion from me, my eyes went red and my fangs were bared.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I roared, which caused Liae to jump back. "HE BELONGS TO ME!"

"Niisan he wasn't trying to take Ion from you permanently. He's Ion's assigned servant, he's here to help put him to bed." I cooled down but didn't dare hand Ion over.

"Thank you but no, I'll take him. I don't know what will happen but it would be better if I stayed with him." I tightened my grip and walked to the bedroom Ion had chosen and after setting him down gently onto the sheets, changing his clothes and tending to him, I took a seat in the chair next to the bed. I jumped up when I heard the door click and reached for my gun. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Seth.

"Seth, don't sneak up on me like that." I scolded her gently as I put my gun away, removing the spectacles I wore and letting my hair lose of its ribbon. Seth smiled and sat on the edge of Ion's bed. I didn't mind, she was the only one I would allow near Ion. She looked at him briefly then at me.

"You exchanged with him didn't you Niisan?"

"How could you tell?" I asked her; astonished that she pegged it so quickly. She smiled and winked at me. I had a feeling that she was about to put me to the blush.

"The way you reacted a few minutes ago, and the smell…You staked your claim on him. So…should I begin plans on the wedding day and you take care of the night?"

"SETH!" I howled, blushing to the red that Cain loved so much. She giggled and then went serious.

"You didn't have a choice Niisan." She said. "Ion was dying, wasn't he?"

"Cain pierced him and left him for dead." I said lowly, as to not disturb Ion. She growled a bit but nodded.

"I know that you are not sure that it would work but Niisan, he will not wake faster if we just stare at him…"

"How did I get here?" The soft sensuous voice asked. I looked down and smiled. Ion had just awakened but I noted the difference. His eyes were no longer just crimson. They had been dusted with gold flecks, a hint of blue and a hint of purple. They reminded me of the sunset. His skin was still alabaster but it looked…more enticing. The nails were a bit longer and his hair, longer and fuller with a hint of silver. I wonder…

"Ion, how do you feel?"

"Different." He answered as he looked at me. "Abel, what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember him stabbing me, me bleeding to death, apologizing to you…"

"Which reminds me….WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN!?!?!"

"NOW YOU SEE HERE YOU NEAR MINELLIUM OLD WINDBAG…" Ion shouted, his eyes going red, fangs bared and two mother of pearl colored wings spreading wide. "IF YOU HADN'T THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE RISKED MY ASS JUST TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU!"

"WHEN HAVE I EVER…." I began but thought back….

_Chosen me for what…?_

_As his mate… Niisan, he loves you and how he came to you newly matured, at his full strength, shows how strong and deep his love is. He didn't want you hurt or worse. It would kill him._

_I…don't know Seth…I just don't know…_

I looked at Ion, who was holding back tears. My heart ached. I made…I hurt him. I didn't know he had been listening…I bowed my head then sighed.

"Seth, could you leave us alone?"

"Of course I can." She said with a smile then hugged Ion then whispered in _our_ language. _**"You are one of us now. Take care of Niisan for me, my little one."**_ With that she left. I sat down in the chair while Ion sat on the bed.

"Ion, I didn't know you were listening."

"Do you reject me?" Ion asked, getting straight to the point. I had to chuckle. He had always been straight to the point. By asking the way he did, it was saying _cut the crap and answer already._

"If I had, would I have saved you?"

"Abel, it's in your nature to protect others." Ion pointed out with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. _Damn he got me on that._

"True." I said. "All right, all right, no I don't reject you. I never did. If I had I would never have allowed you to come with me in the first place…" I looked at him wide-eyed and bit my lower lip._ Oh Lord I'm busted!_ What surprised me was Ion's reaction. He didn't blush like he would have before. In fact he gave a sweet, knowing smile.

"That's all I needed to hear." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and looked shyly away. He reminded me a young maiden at times. But God help me if I EVER called Ion a woman.

"_**Especially now that he's no longer a vampire…**_" A new yet very familiar voice said from the window. I looked up as did Ion. There before me, was someone I didn't think I would EVER see again-

"Lilith..." I said eyes wide and falling to my knees. I felt Ion's hands on my shoulders and I was grateful for his support.

"**_Don't get your hopes up Abel. I'm still dead_**." Lilith said calmly. "**_I've come to say goodbye to you. I've already said them to Seth_**."

"But Lilith…how..?" I asked. Lilith's gentle eyes looked down at me then at Ion.

"**_You have not only Abel's blood but mine_**." She said. "_**You are a Crusnik now, just like we are but you are different Ion. Even as a vampire, you remained pure**._" I had to snicker a bit. Ion was a _virgin?_ I looked up and saw two _very_ _cross_ Crusniks…

"Ok I'm done…" I said, biting my lower lip. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"ABEL!" Ion squeaked with a blush. Lilith looked at the younger blond then at me.

"**_Abel, please. You're worse than Cain in staying serious and attentive_**." I was taken aback at that and was stuttering my protest when she held up a hand for silence.

"**_Abel, thanks to the transfusion of my blood you received from the Cardinal, you managed to obtain 100%. However, by exchanging with Ion, you not only changed him, you marked him as yours. He is a Crusnik…Crusnik 06 to be exact_**…"

"06?" I asked. "Why not 05?"

"**_I thought I taught you how to add_**!" She said. I heard Ion laughing. I narrowed my eyes and threw a cushion at him. I knew now what she meant. Since I was 02 and Lilith was 04 our blood together would make 06. I _already_ had the 06 strand when the Duchess of Milan revived me using Lilith's blood. I was able to obtain my final stage. With Ion, I gave him the strand via blood exchange. Now, I had a newly fledged Crusnik who was not _only_ my fledgling but my _mate_ as well. _What a way to go!_ I thought. _I never did look before I leapt! Now I've mated for…all eternity._ I looked at Ion and Lilith, sighed and shook my head a bit, laughing at myself.

"I was always the reckless one." I chided myself, remembering my youth fondly while looking at the moon. Lilith laughed a bit and Ion smiled.

"**_Things happen for a reason Abel_**." Lilith said. "**_And what happened with you and Ion is a very good thing. You now have each other…take care of each other. You both_** **_have my blessing. Farewell, may we meet again in the realm of dreams...perhaps_**..." She looked at Ion and smiled. "**_Even sooner_**…" With that she was gone but left me thinking of what in heaven and heaven did she mean by the 'even sooner' part? We both bowed our heads. We paid our respects then looked at each other.

"So," Ion began as he looked at me evenly, his rage and Crusnik form calmed. He looked serene and seductive at the same time, unaware of what he was doing. "What do we do now?" I thought for a moment, gently cupped his face between my hands and claimed his lips with my own. _Did he need to ask?_

_Hm…what do you think readers, is a lemon in order? Your reviews will determine it so or not stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I needed a break but, here it is! I would like to thank all who reviewed and hope this apology would help…. And to Secret time, I'm a yaoi fangirl too and there's always room for improvement, and you're right, "Adonis" doesn't fit Ion, but at the time, I lacked something better. OOC, maybe, but hey, it's all for fun isn't it?**_

Chapter 7: Decisions and Clash of the Nightlords Part 1

Ion felt his blood boil, his cheeks flush and heard his heart pounding in his ears. For a long time, almost when he met the silverette, Ion couldn't deny the fact that he found the older man, _very _attractive. Since his 'Waking', his deepest, darkest heart finally broke to the surface. When the need for air was too great, Ion broke their kiss with a gasp.

"Ion," Abel whispered gently, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, I just….you know…."

"Nervous?" Abel finished kindly. Ion nodded and the older man embraced him. "We don't have to if you don't feel ready."

"I suppose," The blonde said with a relieved sigh. "So what do we do now?"

"What ever you want to do," Abel said with a smile as he cupped Ion's face in between his hands. "It's fine with me and I'd love you no less." Ion looked up at his intended and smiled.

"Thank you Abel." Ion said. "It wouldn't feel proper right now. So much has happened already."

"Do you have any questions?" The silverette asked, getting straight to the point. Ion looked at him then tilted his head.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." The blonde admitted. "I mean, it was a Lost Technology wasn't it?"

"What do you know of that?" The silverette asked. His curiosity was piqued. Not many who walked the Earth would know of the Lost Technology. Those who _did_ know would be military, too old or dead….Unless….

"Abel," Ion called as he gently shook his shoulder. "Maybe it has to do with…my change." Abel almost smacked himself. _Of course….the blood exchange…._

"Ion, I'm such a…"

"It's all right." Ion said. "I almost forgot myself. All this went too fast…."

"I know, and we're all here for you." Abel said kindly. "Let's go see Seth. There's much to discuss." The silverette stood up and held put a hand. Ion smiled and allowed the older man to help him up and escort him to the throne room where Seth and the others were.

"Tovarash," Asta greeted as she saw them enter. "Ion, you look…."

"Different, I know." Ion said with a sigh as he took a seat by the window. "There's so much going on right now, I don't know what to think anymore."

"It's not going to be easy little one." Seth said as Abel took Ion's hand in his gently. "But remember, you have _us_. Now that you've wakened and changed, the Orden may most likely come after you. You are not safe here."

"What are you saying my Empress?" Ion asked shakily.

"You have to go little one." Seth said. Asta looked Ion and nodded. Ion tried to object but his grandmother nodded as well. Ion felt his temper rise and he was about to angrily object but Abel tightened his grip on his hand.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but it's best to be calm." Abel said.

"And this is coming from another hot-head." Seth teased. "Ion I know that you don't want to leave but it must be done. You will be safer with Abel at the Vatican." Ion blinked at that and sighed. He knew that the Empress was right. If the Orden _knew _of his location, now that he was a sought after prize for their Contra Mundi, the Empire would be in more danger than it was already.

"When," Ion began, head still bowed to hide his tears. Seth sighed and looked at the now youngest Crusnik.

"Niisan?"

"We will leave in the morning." Abel said. "We've all had a tiring day and it would be best." Seth nodded and watched her older brother rise gracefully to his feet and extends a hand out to the brooding blonde. "Ion, come now, let's go." She watched as Ion looked up at him mournfully and obeyed. _Perhaps when this is all over they could remain here, right now, it's not safe for any of us. As long as Cain and the Orden are going strong, we all have to be on guard._

Abel escorted his intended back to their room and watched as the blonde went to the bed and sat down. He went to Ion and knelt down, taking the blonde's limp hands in his.

"Ion, look at me," Abel pleaded gently. "I know you want to stay here. I know that you miss your home…"

"Abel, why can't we stay?"

"It's not safe my angel." Abel said. "I know that breaks your heart and it pains me to see you like this, but Seth's right, we can't stay here now, not while Cain and the Orden are up and running."

"I don't think I'll be accepted…"

"I'll speak with Caterina." Abel said. "We do need another member of AX. Miss Noelle's place has never been filled and I'd feel better if you were with me. Please…" Ion looked at his intended and couldn't find it in his heart to refuse him. _Damn him…_

"Very well," Ion said with a heavy sigh. "I will accompany you to the Vatican." Abel smiled and gently captured Ion's lips with his. Once again Ion felt the flush of desire and felt his heart race. He was even turned on! A moan escaped him and Abel broke the kiss.

"Ion," He whispered his voice thick with lust. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right." Ion gasped as he squeezed Abel a bit between his legs. "Don't stop, please…"

"I don't…I won't….if you don't feel ready. I told you that before."

"I _want to…_" Ion whispered seductively, pulling the older man up for another soul searing kiss. Abel didn't resist as their lips met again and his body was pulled on top of Ion's. He allowed a growl to escape his lips as he felt Ion's questing hands under his vest. He felt his blood boiling and his pants felt tight. He gasped as Ion's hands ran down his spine. He so _wanted_ to take Ion then and there but something told him not to….

"Ion, stop…." He growled, as his vision bled red. Ion looked up at his intended and moaned in protest.

"Why?" The blonde asked, whimpering a bit. "But I…."

"Not now…." Abel said, as he broke free and willed his lusting body to calm. "I can't explain why…"

"CROWN PRINCE, EARL OF MEMPHIS!" Liae cried as he pounded on their door. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" The two Crusniks looked at each other, lust and passion switched off in a flash. Abel opened the door and looked at the boy.

"Who is the attacker and how close?" He asked. Liae winced a bit under the commanding tone of the older man but snapped to.

"The Orden and they're approaching fast, on the outskirts of the kingdom." Abel looked to Ion and nodded. The two of them ran to the throne room but stopped dead when they saw a tall blonde standing in front of Seth, blood lance in hand and ready to strike

"Cain!" Abel thundered, causing the blonde to cease his attack and smirk at his twin.

"Abel."

_**Hmm, what will happen next? Review to find out.**_


End file.
